The embodiments described herein relate generally to construction tool supports, and more particularly, to methods and systems for stabilizing and balancing tools on support platforms.
In some construction restoration projects such as, for example, tuck pointing, workers stand on a suspended platform such as a swing stage or scaffolding to remove mortar between bricks and stones, and then replace the mortar with new material to strengthen the structure. The suspended platform may connect to a building roof and suspend along the side of the building. Alternatively, the scaffold may be built from the ground up along the side of the building. The worker may use tools such as grinders to remove the mortar between two bricks on the building so that tuck pointing may be completed.
Some existing grinders may not break up hard mortar. Consequently, the worker may have to spend more time grinding which may lead to tool degradation, labor fatigue, and/or reduced production. Other tools, for example chop saws, may break up hard mortar more efficiently than grinders in certain applications, such as for use with large masonry stones. These other tools, however, can be heavier and bulkier than grinders. While the worker handles heavier tools, the tools may apply increased stress to the workers' hands, forearms, shoulders, and backs. The increased stress may lead to injury and reduced production.
Moreover, in conventional restoration projects, workers may repeatedly lift and lower the tools between a working position where the workers is using the tool to a resting position where the tool is placed on the work platform when the worker is performing a different task. The repeated lifting and lowering of the tool from the platform to the working position may lead to repetitive injuries, lost tools, and/or safety issues such as trip hazards and blocked walkways. Workers need to be able to handle heavy and bulky tools while minimizing stresses applied to the worker's body. Moreover, workers need to be able to handle heavy and bulky tools in an efficient manner to increase production performance.